Winter's Vein
by AmeliaSkellig
Summary: Elsa is alone and afraid. One night, Jack Frost finds her, and teaches her how to live without fear. When the time comes for him to leave, he promises he'll be back in five minutes, before disappearing. 200 years later, Jack falls back to the girl he left waiting. This is, of course, a fairy tale. This is the story of Jack Frost and the Snow Queen, and how they saved the world.
1. A Note from the Author

**A Note From Amelia:**

_You always must begin fairytales with a Once Upon A Time. It is the storybook law. So, let us not get off on a bad foot, and offend any unfortunate law-enforcer of fiction. Let us begin with those four words. Let us begin with Once Upon A Time. There. Now we have begun. We have spoken the words that have started the spell. What follows these are where the magic lies. _

_This is, of course a fairytale. _

_This is a very cold fable, one born from winter nights on snowy mountains and flowered frost dancing on a windowpane. _

_This is an intertwining of two fates. _

_This is the story of Jack Frost and the Snow Queen, and this is the story of how they saved the world. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jack, Elsa, Frozen, or Rise of the Guardians. This is solely for entertainment's sake, and to stop Jelsa feelings from ruining my life and sanity.

Three months after Anna was Frozen the first time.

ONCE UPON A TIME

It was cool autumn night in the kingdom of Arendelle. The moon was bright white, hanging round and full in the sky. Illuminated by its glow, was a town, and at its center, a castle stood, most of it's large windows boarded up. One however, was not. It belonged to Elsa, the oldest princess. Her younger sister, Anna, was already asleep in her bed in the next room over. Elsa however, was standing at the only empty window. Standing be the window on her tiptoes, she could look out and see the moon in the dark night sky. He smiled down at her.

"Hi Mr. Moon," she said quietly. "How are you? I- I don't mean bother you, it just, I was wondering of you could send me someone to play with. Someone I can't hurt. I'm lonely, and I can't talk to anyone or mommy and daddy will get mad, after what happened to Anna."

Elsa shut her eyes, as the memory flooded back and frost crept from her fingers with it, spreading across the window. Her eyes snapped open, and drew in a sharp intake of breath. Stumbling away, she clutched her hands to her chest, and collapsed to the ground, tears rolling down her face.

Why couldn't she just stop? Why couldn't she control it?

The moon, watching from high above, felt a pang of sadness piece his icy heart. What harm could it do, to send the girl someone like her? He mused to himself. There was the boy, recently reborn. The Frost boy, yes. He would quite nicely.

The Man in the Moon called gently to some friends of his, far away. They were small, dark blue tendrils of light that were native to the Scottish Highlands. Legend said that they could lead you to your fate, and that is what both Jack and Elsa needed right now. A path to their fate.

And what a fate it was.

Jack lounged in the branches of the tree, face shadowed. It had been a week since he had woken up by the side of a river, with no memories. All he knew was that he could control the cold, and fly, and had staff that was important, and that his name was Jack Frost.

Jack Frost.

While he liked his name, and he knew that it was his, it didn't feel quite... Right.

He didn't feel quite right.

"My name is Jack Frost," he murmured to himself. "This is who I am."

Suddenly, a pale blue light shone through the branches. Jack sat up, looking for the source. Hovering just in front of him was the strangest creature Jack had ever seen. It was small, glowing, with tendrils that spiraled off if it. It seemed to be beckoning him. Extending a hand, Jack reached forward, and suddenly, it vanished. Jack blinked in confusion.

'What just happened?' He thought to himself. That when he saw it again. This time it was several feet away. Jack stood up, taking a step forward, once again reaching out for it. And as with before, it disappeared.

"What are you?" Jack wondered out loud.

Another popped up, and then another, making a trail into the trees, beckoning him. And so he followed, chasing after each one as it disappeared.

Jack wasn't stupid. He knew they were leading to something, and it very well could be dangerous.

But that was another thing Jack Frost knew about himself.

He had a thing for danger.


	3. Chapter 2

The light things lead to a castle by the ocean. It was night there too, and Jack followed them as they lead to one specific window. It was the only window with light coming out of it.

'I wonder why that is,' Jack thought to himself. 'Such a big place, and only one window isn't boarded up.' Jack moved closer staying just of sight of anyone who might be watching.

He then saw who it was.

Standing behind that window, was a little girl, and she was crying.

Jack added to his mental list of things he knew about himself, and that was he hated to see little kids cry. Something was just wrong about it. And he would do anything in his power to help.

Elsa clutched her cold hands to her chest. Why did this have to be happen to her? Her parents used to encourage her to use her powers. And then Anna had gotten hurt and now she felt like she was losing herself to the ice. Even her own parents thought she was monster. Parents know everything, don't they? Didn't that mean she really was one?

She was just so afraid.

Warm tears spilled down her face. At least they didn't freeze. They were the only thing that never froze.

Suddenly, there was a tapping on the window. Elsa looked up, and saw a smiling face looking at her. Slowly she got up, shaking slightly. It was a boy, older than her with white hair pale skin and blue eyes, holding a crooked stick. Almost a grown up. He blinked in surprise when she look up at him. Rubbing the tears out of her eyes, she opened the window and he tumbled in, landing hard on the ground. Elsa backed away, clutching her hands to her chest, afraid of the cold running through them.

"Hey, there!" He said. "Sorry to barge in on you. This is the Arendelle castle, isn't it?" Elsa nodded, not daring to move or speak. The boy looked around, walking in a broad circle around the room.

"My name's Jack. What's yours?"

"Elsa." She said, her voice quavering slightly.

"Is this your room?"

She nodded, watching Jack pick up a doll off the ground. It was her favorite, the one she used to play with when she could play with Anna. She wore a blue dress which Anna always said looked like ice crystals. Her younger sister had told that when they grew up, Elsa would have to make one, a real one.

"It is one crazy storm brewing out there," he said. "If I have anything to say about it, we'll be seeing some snow tomorrow!"

Elsa frowned. "Why?" She bit her lip after speaking and looked bashfully at the ground.

"I'll show you, but only if you don't cry anymore." Elsa solemnly looked at, and he raised an eyebrow in return. Finally, she nodded, He smiled mischievously. Turning around, he placed his hands together, just so that Elsa couldn't see them. Suddenly, he spun around, a snowball flying from his grasp. It hit her in the shoulder, making her gasp. For a moment, he was afraid he'd hurt her, but then she smiled for the first time.

"You can make snow?" She said, a light coming into her eyes.

"Yup."

Elsa grinned even wider, and she turned around too. Gently twisting her hands, like she use to do for Anna, she created a snowball of her own, before spinning around and hurling it at him. It hit him squarely in the chest, as he stared down in surprise.

"Woah." He said. "Impressive. Very impressive."

Elsa looked shyly at him. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

The older boy snapped his fingers in response. A flurry of snowflakes danced down from the ceiling, and Elsa clapped her hands together, looking extremely happy. "Of course I want to build a snowman!"

**A/N: **Thank you so much for anyone who read this, and is sticking with it! This is my first time publishing a story, and your support is really helping me continue to update. I'd especially like to thank Lavenian, , and the guest who all reviewed last time. A bit of a warning, it's been a really long time since I've watched Rise of the Guardians, so if Jack or any of them start acting out of character, please tell me. So, once again, thank you all so much, you make my day!


	4. Chapter 3

"How'd you get by my window?" Elsa said, sitting across from Jack. Small ice statues that served game pieces sat in front of them. Elsa gently moved her princess cover in ice armour to the castle Jack had helped her make. "It's up really high!"

The boy smiled. "I can fly. It helps when I have deliver snow." He moved his ice soldiers behind her princess.

"Is that your job?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess it is." Jack said. It seemed... Right. At least he had a job now. Better than he was doing this morning.

"My job's going to be Queen."

"Elsa, the Snow Queen."

Elsa shook her head. "Mommy and daddy said I can't let anyone know about my powers. I can only ever be plain old Queen Elsa." She sighed. And he saw the sad, scared expression creep over her face again.

"Elsa, you will never plain. I promise you that."

"When I'm queen, you are going to work for me. Your job is to take care of all the bad dreams."

Jack laughed. "Oh really? What makes you think I'd be good at that job?"

"I don't know. You seem like someone who would take care of us when we're asleep. Also, I feel much better when you're around. I don't feel as scared."

Jack stared at the little girl as she played with her ice toys obliviously. "Do you get nightmares, Elsa?"

She looked up at him, face flashing with a brief terror. "I don't like to talk about it."

"Okay. That's okay. But I want you to know, you never have to feel scared when I'm around. I'll fight off any monsters that try to come."

Elsa blinked, her eyes filling with tears. "What if the monster is me?"

Jack breathed sharply. "You are not a monster, Elsa. You are the Snow Queen." He held out a hand. A small snowflake rose from it. "The cold can be a dangerous thing. But it can also be beautiful. I believe that we get to choose which one we are. We can either be made of fear, or made of love. And I can see it in you already. There is love in you. Don't let the cold freeze your heart."

Elsa smiled at him, wiping the tears off her face before launching herself at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and whispered quietly into his ear, "You're the only person I know I can't hurt when I hug."

"I'll always be here for you, Elsa. I promise."

That's when something knocked on the window. Glancing over, Jack saw a large black raven tapping on the frost stained glass. Untangling himself from Elsa walked over and opened it, allowing the bird to fly in. It fluttered around a bit before landing in front of him, and extending his leg. A small piece of paper was attached with a brown string. Gingerly pulling it off, he began to read the unfamiliar writing.

We need to talk. It'll take five minutes. I'll be waiting outside. Hurry.

"Well that's specific," Jack said.

"What?" Elsa said, standing up to walk over to him. She grabbed his arm, liftin herself onto her toes to read the paper.

"Someone wants to meet me."

Elsa brought her wide, blue eyes up to his face. "Do you have to go?"

"I... I Don't know. I think that they might answer some questions I have. But I don't want to leave you."

Elsa shook her head. "You need to go. You'll be back in five minutes, right?"

"Right. I promise. If you get in bed now, maybe I'll even tell you a story."

"Really?" Elsa said, she ran over to the bed and jumped on it. "The story of the Snow Queen and Jack Frost, and how they save the world?"

Jack grinned, picking up her doll for the ground, bringing it over to her. She curled up around it, and he tucked the covers up to her chin.

"Yup," he responded. He kissed the back of her hand, and bowed. "My lady."

"You have to call me your majesty."

"I apologise, your majesty."

"It is accepted, Sir Jack," she said. "I'll see you in five minutes?"

"Five minutes. Promise." He turned around and flew to the window, giving Elsa one last smile before dropping out, frost creeping over the glass.

Neither of them knew that it would be last time in a very long time that either would get to see each other again. 

**A/N**: So, it looks like I am going to try and update every Wednesday, if all goes well. I have this story written ahead a few chapters, so if writer's block should strike, we will be prepared. Hopefully... Anyways, thank you if you favorited or followed, and thank you if you reviewed. Regarding Jack's staff, assume that he has it, as I tried to fit it in my descriptions, but everything came out sounding forced and clunky, if you can describe words as sounding like that. Thank you again for reading!


	5. Chapter 4

Jack followed the bird up the the roof. Landing nimbly on his feet, he glanced around. It seem especially dark up here. The bird landed beside him, hopping around a bit, before it suddenly keeled over. Jack stepped towards it in alarm. It began coughing up dust, it's dark but bright eye becoming dull. It shook, feathers flying off it gruesomely, before it finally fell apart, becoming a pile of black sand blowing away in the wind.

"What...?" Jack said.

"Nightmare sand," a voice crooned from the shadows. A man step out, with dressed all in black. His eyes were dark as night, and voice sounded like void between stars. "My specialty."

"Who are you?"

"Ah, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Pitch Black. But of course, you won't be remembering that."

Jack frowned. "What?"

"You've taken something very precious from me. And I need it back."

"I'm sorry, you've made a mistake," Jack said, laughing slightly. "I don't even know who I am, much less what I could've taken from you."

The man began to circle him, like a predator circling his prey. "You are Jack Frost. And you have taken that child's fear away, and replaced it with joy."

"Elsa?"

"Yes, yes, the princess. She was such a source of power, so many bad dreams, swirling around that cold mind of hers. There is no greater fear of fear born from love. And there is none more delicious than a child who is afraid of themself. She has both, and what a creation she is. One spark, and the bad dreams practically create themselves."

"You've been the one causing her nightmares?" Jack said. He blinked. Why? How could anyone do that to her? She was just a little kid. She didn't deserve it. He stepped forward, feeling the anger build inside him.

"Oh no. Only making them much more... Efficient," Pitch said, a hint of humor in his voice. "After I'm finished with you, I'm going to go poke around that pretty head of hers some more."

"You leave her alone!" Jack said, lunging forward. Pitch disappeared, only to reappear behind him. Black smoke began to curl around his feet. Jack struggled desperately as the vine-like structures, crawled up his legs.

"Don't worry. You won't remember a thing about her. You'll wake up with only your name and your powers. The same as before. I'll even let you keep your little job she gave you. The bringer of frost and snow, protector of dreams."

"Elsa!" Jack screamed, as the sand wrapped around his neck.

"She can't hear you Jack. She's going to be all alone."

"No! I won't leave her! I won't!"

"Too late..."

"NO!"

"Goodnight, Jack," Pitch whispered, grinning as he stood over him, the dark winded around his face. "Sweet dreams."

**A/N: **I'm sorry this is such a short chapter. The action is just begining to build, and I felt like this was a good stopping place. I might have an update sometime in the middle of the week to make up for it. I promise you though, this story is very high on my priority list of projects, so updates won't slow down for a while. Thank you for reading, and if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask. Also, once again, if I get any facts wrong, or anyone starts acting ooc, don't hesitate to tell me. I'll try to fix it the best I can. Thanks again!


	6. Chapter 5

Jack sat waiting at the mouth of the cave. He'd had a fun day. Canceling school, causing mayham, annoying Bunnymund. The usual.

He had also visited Jaime, and that kid was almost as tall as him. He was growing up, and Jack realized that eventually, there would come a day when he would not have to cancel school for him anymore. That little boy would someday move on and leave him, and there was nothing Jack could do about it.

He sighed, glancing up at the moon. No use thinking about it.

North was late. He had called him here an hour ago, to this isolated spot hidden away, and there was still no sign of him.

"Jack," a voice laced with a thick Russian accent said from behind him.

"North," he said, turning around to see the large, bearded man standing in the entrance to the cave. "What's happening? Why are we here?"

"It be best if I showed you," North said darkly, turning quickly around and walking back inside.

"Hey wait!" Jack said, running after him. Once inside, he realized just how dark it was. He couldn't see anything, not even the way he came in.

"North?" he called. There was no answer. "Hey, come on, this isn't cool." Walking forward with his hands extended, felt his hands brush something, a cold, smooth wall that felt very familiar under his fingertips. It was made of ice.

Using the wall as his guide, he walked forward and called out again. "North this better not be a trick. That's my thing."

_"Cold be the heart, hand and bone,"_ a ghostly voice said, echoing around him. Jack spun around, staff held protectively in front of him.  
"Who's there?" Jack said.

_"Cold be the traveler far from home,"_ it said again, getting closer to him. It felt like a ice cold hand ran up his spine. It felt like he was being drowned again, in that ice cold lake.

"I'm serious. Who's there?" He tried to keep the fear out of his voice. There was something truly terrifying echoing around the walls. It seem to come from the darkness itself.

_"He does not see what lies ahead, when the sun has faded and the moon is... dead."_ The words grew closer and closer to him, with the final one right in his ear. He shut his eyes his eyes and braced himself for it, whatever it was, and then...

"Jack!" North's voice boomed near him. His eyes snapped open. North stood in front of him holding a lantern. "We're wasting time, Jack. Come along."

Jack relaxed a little. "What was that?" He asked, as North turned and walked away.

"We're wasting time," North repeated, not looking at him. Jack frowned. North was acting real strange.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked. "You seem... Off."

"You'll see," he said. Jack looked at the ice again. The dark wall began to glow from the inside, pulsating with something through the translucent ice. They turned the corner, marching into a high-ceiling cavern illuminated blue light. A ball of what looked like fire hung in the middle of the room, soundlessly flickering up to roof.

"What is that?"

"Time energy. Raw time energy."

Jack glanced at North, then back to the shimmering glowing cloud. "Why I'm here?"

"Look, Jack. It called you here," North said. Jack looked closer. It was shimmering, and he could see a face dancing into view. It was his own. It zoomed out. In the image, he was lying on his side, struggling to sit up, and clutching at his stomach, as red stained the fabric. White hair streaked with blood, blue eyes widen in terror. He was mouthing something over and over again, appearing to be screaming out one word in particular.

Jack stepped forward. "I don't remember that!" He walked closer, standing right in front of it. He extended a hand. The light react to his touch, growing brighter.

"That because it hasn't happened yet," North said, from directly behind him, except it didn't sound like him. It sounded more like... "Good bye, Jack." Pitch. Jack spun around, and saw North's eyes were a dark, dark black. Before he could do anything North- no, Pitch lifted his hands and a large cloud of black smoke pour from them, hitting Jack squarely in the chest, and sending him tumbling backward... Into the time energy. Everything glowed around him and he felt weightless. He could see random flashes around him, many of them seemed to focus on a beautiful woman in a blue dress and snow white hair.

"Don't worry, Jack," He heard Pitch say. "I'll see you soon. I'm even going to let you live a little before you die. Tell your pretty girlfriend hi for me! I'll take care of you both!"

And that's when Jack began to fall.

**A/N:** Lord of the Rings reference there. Yay. I felt like that sort of fit with what's happening/going to happen. There are more cameos and references coming up, I assure you.

The last chapter was really short, but you've all been wonderful, and I feel kind of bad about leaving you hanging, so I decided to give you all another one. Two fairly intense chapters in row. Sorry 'bout that. Anyways, you know the drill; tell me if you see anything wrong, and I'll fix it, or work it into the story. Thank you again for reading, it means a lot to me. You are amazing!


	7. Chapter 6

_"Elsa, the Snow Queen."_

_ "The story of the Snow Queen and Jack Frost, and how they saved the world."_

_ "Promise you'll be back in five minutes?"_

_ "Five minutes, I promise."_

Elsa sat up quickly. The sheets were tangled around her legs, and she almost fell to the ground in the momentary confusion. Taking a deep breath, she tried to sort through her muddled thoughts. She had been dreaming that night, when she and her imaginary friend sat up playing that one night. When he had sat with her and made her feel so much safer. And then he left, and she had stopped believing. She had waited for him for ten years, before she realized he wasn't real. That had been three years ago. And she was ruling a country now, so she was the Snow Queen.

Everyone knew and accepted her, and yet she still felt on edge, like something was coming for her.

Elsa stood up quickly, walking quickly to the window, she look out, and saw the stars. She used to this before the coronation, whenever she felt scared. Frankly, that had been almost everynight. The nightmares would wake like they just did, and she would come to the window, and wish for something, anything. Sometimes, she wished Jack would come back. Other times, she wished that she could talk to Anna, to anyone. Mostly, she just wished that the nightmares would finally stop. And they did, eventually There was a sudden flash, and as she flinched and turned away, she saw something fall to Earth from the stars.

Leaning forward, she saw it land on the mountain where she ran off to during her coronation. Something deep inside her stirred and whispered Go to him.

Him?

Go quickly. He needs you.

"Who? Who needs help?" She said out loud.

He does. Go. Go. GO.

Elsa spun around quickly, walking over to the closet in the corner. Changing out of her nightdress into hastily picked traveling clothes, a pair of loose fitting brown pants, a white shirt, and a light blue coat. she paused in front of the mirror. Staring at herself, she suddenly felt very foolish. What was she doing? Following a voice in her head to run after a falling star. Why was she doing that? She had a kingdom to run. Sighing, she ran her fingers through her loose hair, before sitting on the edge of the bed and staring at her hands. Her fingers curled slightly.

"It was just a dream," she murmured. Looking back in the mirror, she studied herself. She was too old to be chasing after fairytales. "It was all just a dream."

_Elsa._

Her head snapped up.

"Who's there?"

_Please, Elsa, my child, listen to me. I know you won't believe me. But please, just go to him, he needs you help. _

Elsa stood up. "Who are you?"

_ He will know. Now, go, before it is too late._

"Wait, who will?" Silence answered her. "Hello?"

Punching her bed, she muttered under her breath something along the lines of, 'I can't believe I'm doing this', before running down the hall to her sister's room. Knocking quickly on it, she heard Anna groan from the other side.

"Anna, open up," she said, knocking again. The door swung open to reveal her little sister's drooping eyes and massive bed head.

"Ellllllllsa, it's the middle of the night," she said, before taking in her sister's appearance. "Where are you going?"

"There's something I have to do. Take care of things for me, will you?" She gave her sister a quick hug, before walking quickly down the hallway.

"No, wait, Elsa?" Anna said, running after her. "What's happening?"

"I'll explain later, Anna, I promise," she said, as she opened a door that lead outside to the stables.

"No, Elsa, tell me what's going on," Anna pressed, bumping her shoulder on doorframe of the small stable building. "Ow."

Elsa laughed as she put a saddle on her gray mare, Eponae. "I'll be back soon. I just got some stuff I want to take care of."

"Come on. I'm curious."

"Fine. I'm going on a long journey to find my long lost love and rescue him from a dreadful monster."

"Really?"

"No, not really."

"Oh, okay." Anna smiled as Elsa pulled herself on the horse.

"I don't have a long lost true love, Anna. At least not one that I know about."

"You never know. He's probably dashing though," Anna said, snickering. Sheblink once at her older sister, her expression became serious. "You'll be alright, won't you?"

"Of course."

Anna grabbed her sister's hand. "See you soon. I'll take care of things, I promise."

Elsa smiled down at her sister. "Goodbye, Anna." With that she rode away down the cobblestone courtyard.

**A/N: **Hello everyone. Here's an Elsa pov chapter, and we get to talk to Anna for the first time. We also meet a new character (sort of). You all know the drill. I don't have that much to say this time. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 7

There was snow. It wasn't unusual for this time of year, especially on the mountain. The mountain was usually always cold. The moon hung large and bright in the sky, reflecting off the ground and turning the ground a light silvery color as Elsa approached the vague direction of where she had seen the star fall on the mountain. Unfortunately, from here, she couldn't tell where she was in relation to that. She could still be miles away.

"Where do you think we are, Eponae?" She whispered to her horse. "I think we're lost."

Suddenly, a blue ball of light flickered a few feet away from her, making small cooing noises.

"A will-o-the-wisp," she said. She'd heard of them, but they were supposed to be in Scotland. Or they weren't even supposed to exist at all. "What are you doing here?"

It bobbed in front of her, and slowly, Elsa slid off her horse. Walking forward she extended hand to try and touch it, but before she could get too close, it vanished. Pulling away, she stepped back. It popped up a few feet away from her, another one appeared behind it, and then another. "I know what you're doing. You're leading me to my star, aren't you?"

It made no response, floating quietly in the air. "Stay here, Eponae. I'll be back." Walking with her head held high, grace marking each step she took like the queen she was, she followed them to her fate.

Elsa had been walking for a long time. The sun was rising slowly. The line of wisps gave no sign of ending anytime soon. Pulling her arms closer to her, she wondered if there was a point to all of this. She was leaving her kingdom in the hands of her little sister, following a line of imaginary blue lights onto a mountain, after a disembodied voice told her to find a fallen star.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she did not notice that there was only four wisps left in front of her. Then three. Then two. Then... A huge hole lay on the ground. The displaced snow lay in piles around it, along with dirt and rocks.

Elsa approached the edge of the crater, slipping slightly as the deep snow crumbled under her feet. The last wisp hovered directly in front of her face, before dissipating. Looking into the large hole, she saw something.

Wait.

No.

Someone.

They were half buried in the snow, head turned away, hand outstretched. Gently sliding down the snow covered hill, she landed beside them, still unable to see their face. Their hand was curled, fingertips slightly blue, a few inches away from a curved wooden staff.

"Please still be alive," she murmured, not knowing how anyone could fall from that height, still be intact, and then survive the cold of this mountain. And as if in reply, their hand flexed, as if reaching for the staff. Elsa drew in a breath, before she flicked her handed slightly, commanding the snow to swirl away from them, whoever they were.. They looked familiar. Whoever it was began to cough, turning their head towards her. She gasped. It couldn't be. He was imaginary, he wasn't real. He couldn't be here. He was just her imaginary friend. Her imaginary friend.

"Jack," she whispered, scrambling away from him. He couldn't be real. She had made him up. He opened his eyes slightly, the same bright blue she remembered from all those years ago. They focused on her, his lips stuggling to form.

"_Help me_."

She looked at him again, and realized there was a patch of dark red blood on the ground beside his chest. _Well, that's probably not good,_ she thought.

Crawling over to him, she touched his shoulder. His hand grabbed hers, his eyes opening in alarm. "Shh, it's going to be okay. I just need to see how bad it is," she murmured quietly. He nodded slightly, letting his hand slip from hers, his eyes fluttering closed.

Gently rolled him to his side, to see the long gash on his back, running from his shoulder to his hip, cutting through his clothes and his skin. Extending a hand, trying to keep it from shaking, placing it on his skin. She was no doctor, but it looked like nothing that she couldn't fix.

"Well, then Jack, looks like I'm going to save you. I hope you don't mind the cold. No. No, of course you don't. Silly me. I almost forgot. You see, it _has _been a few years since I saw you. "

Holding her hands over the gash, she created a netting of ice woven directly to his skin. It stopped the bleeding, and if he was really like her, he would heal from it. Still, she'd feel better if they were both safe inside. But how? She wouldn't be able to carry him to him go Eponae, and they were hours away from the city.

That's when she remembered. She was Elsa. She once made an entire castle out of ice once. Oh, she hadn't done this in a long time. Rising to her feet, she hardened the snow below her into an icy floor, and watched as the ice spun into walls around them. Different shades of Unlike last time, it was simple, only one room, with slanted roof and even a little chimney. She didn't plan to live in it. It was a little cottage on the mountain made of ice.

Elsa looked at the boy now in the corner of the room. Snapping her fingers, bedposts rose around him, and the ice below him soften back into snow. Walking over to his side, she picked up the staff off the ground. Remembering how it had been by his hand, she gently rested it in his palm, her fingers brushing over his cold skin. He twitched, and turned his head, and for a moment, she was afraid he'd wake up. When he didn't, she brushed the hair out of his face, and leaned down to his ear.

"I always hoped you were real. Thank you for coming back to me," she whispered. Kissing his forehead, she strode to the doorway of the house. Turning around once more, she smiled at the sleeping boy in the bed. "Goodnight, Jack. See you in a little bit."

Turning back out, Elsa began to trek back to Eponae. Wrapping her arms around herself, she looked at the rising sun.

He had come back.

Jack Frost had come back.

And he'd better have a good explanation for why he'd left in the first place.

**A/N:** Updating early, 'cause I'm bored. Sorry about all the Elsa internal monolouge. I'm making up for it in the next few chapters, I swear. And I don't actually know if Guardians can get hurt, but I feel like falling back in time 300 hundred years and then falling to the ground a couple thousand feet would probably do something bad to you, immortal (and dead) Guardian or not.  
I'm really excited about the next few chapters guys, it isn't even funny. Thank you all for your support, you are amazing for reading this far. Catch you all on Wednesday!


	9. Chapter 8

_Her face was inches from his. She was smiling at him, her blue eyes bright, strands of white hair falling free from her braid. Her blue dress blue fluttered around her, like wings. He didn't think about how she could see him, he didn't think about how impossible it all was. He only thought about the girl in front of him, and his heart beating hard in his chest. Her cold hands were clutching his, before moving up to his face, pushing the hair out of his eyes. He was smiling too. He was happy. He had never been happier. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, feeling her bury her head in his shoulder. He felt himself say something, felt the words pass over his lips, but he had no idea what they were. _

_The scene changed abruptly. The happiness in his stomach evaporated, replaced with a mind numbing fear. It was the worst thing he had ever felt, like it was tearing at his heart. _

_He was lying on his side. There was a sharp pain in his side, and his hand was clutching it. The floor was translucent ice veined with sapphire streaks, it glowing from the inside, pulsing like heart. The woman in blue stood with her back to him, facing a wall of swirling darkness. She was standing there, visibly shaking, hands clenched at her sides. _

_She spun around, staring at him, tears running down her face. She whispered something, but the only word that he caught was..._

_"...Jack..."_

_She met his eyes, the same terror he felt laced through them. She turned around, only to be knocked backwards violently. Landing a few feet away from him, he saw that she was injured, from way she was holding her arm. The wall shifted above above her, she lifted up her uninjured arm, and he could tell that this was it, that it would kill the woman in blue, and he would have to watch..._

Jack woke up, blinking. It felt like his mind was fighting through a fog. When it cleared, and the thoughts of the dream faded, he took in the ceiling. His back ached and he lay a something soft. Above him, there a bluish white roof. Where was he? He had been with North, in the cave with the time energy, and then North hadn't been himself, he had been... Pitch. Jack tried scrambled into a sitting position, his head pounding and his stomach twisting. He fell back landing with a grunt. His hand automatically checking to make he had his staff with him. He had fallen through the time energy, gaining consciousness just as he had crashed into earth. He had landed badly, on a sharp stick or piece of ice, which was why his back was hurting. He could remember that much before he blacked out. But where was he now? Taking in the room, it appeared to be a simple cottage, complete with furniture, like the bed he was on.. Made entirely of ice. Man, he was in the right place.

Suddenly the door swung open, and Jack turned in that direction. They probably wouldn't see him anyways. A woman walked quietly in, the light shining behind her, so he was unable to make out any details. She shut the door, and then his eyes were forced to adjust to the dark. When they did, he the newcomer facing the table in the center of the room. Her back was to him, her white hair hanging in a braid over her shoulder, her hands were braced against the ice surface. Before she turned around, looking him dead in the eye.

He barely contain a gasp. There were a few things that through him off. First, it was the girl, the woman in blue, the one who had seen in the visions. How was she looking at him? That brought him to his second point, that she was a grownup, a grownup who could see him. She was someone who could see him. She was looking straight at him, observing him. That never happened. Ever. And lastly, she was absolutely beautiful.

Walking over to him, she spoke. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Jack struggled to sit up. "What?" He said, his arms braced painfully behind him.

"You look like you've seen a ghost. Did you?"

"No... It's... It's just... How can you see me?"

"What do you mean, how can I see you? You're right there."

"You... I... Never mind, I guess... it's not important. Who are you?"

She searched his face, analyzing him. "My name is Elsa." A glimmer of hope passed over her face.

"Nice to meet you, Elsa. My name is Jack."

Her face fell slightly. "Jack. Is there a last name to go with that?"

"Frost. Jack Frost."

"A nice name."

"Well, Elsa is too. Very pretty name, very fitting."

She rolled her eyes. "Feeling any better?"

"Yeah. Fine, I guess."

"You literally fell out of the sky and all you can say is, 'fine, I guess'?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. How you did it?"

"Fall from the sky?"

"Yes."

"I'll tell you when I'm sure you won't think I'm crazy. It's a long story, anyways."

She frowned at him, but didn't press. Shaking her head, she spoke again. "You were hurt. How's it feeling now?"

Jack, his arms still bent at an awkward angle behind him, collapse backwards. "It feels like I fell off a cliff." He gave her a small smirk.

"That's not funny," she said, although a ghost of a smile appeared on her lips. Helping him up, she braced her hands on his shoulders, before pulling over a chair. "I need to see it. Lift up your shirt."

"If you wanted to see me shirtless, all you had to do was ask," Jack said, smirking as he

pulled his sweatshirt over his head. Even though he was turning around to face the wall, he could almost feel her rolling her eyes.

Elsa's light fingertips brushed over the wound. "It's not going to feel nice for a few days, but it's much better than it was. You not going to die. Probably."

"That's reassuring."

"It should be."

Jack pulled his shirts back, down and turned to face her. "Do you live here?"

Elsa shook her head. "No. I... I found it, and you need to be indoors, and I needed to get to my horse."

"You didn't have to worry about me being outdoors. The cold doesn't bother me."

"Would you rather I left us both in the open air, where wolves and bears and who knows what else are wandering around looking for an easy meal like you and me?"

"Didn't think of that. That's a good point."

"It's called common sense. No wonder you fell out of the sky."

"Hey, I was pushed."

"Out of the sky?" Elsa said sarcastically.

"Yes... I mean, no, I was pushed into a rift in time."

"A rift in time?"

"Yeah, big glowing thing. Creepy, in an ice cave."

"And you were pushed through it?"

"Yeah... By my friend. Except he wasn't himself. I gotta get back," he said, the last words murmured to himself. He paused. "When am I? Like what date is it, and what year?"

"October 5, 1721."

"Oh."

"What?"

"Nothing. You'll think I'm crazy."

"I find that hard to believe. You fell from the sky through a rift in time."

"I told you, I will tell you when I think you won't think I'm crazy."

Elsa groaned. "That's never going to happen, Jack."

He grinned. "Then you'll never know."

Elsa hit him lightly, grinning just as wide as him before standing up. "I should never have rescued you."

"Ouch," Jack said, placing his hand on his heart. "That hurt."

She turned around. "Wait, where are you going?"

Looking back over her shoulder, she told him, "You rest. I'll just be outside unloading my horse. First thing tomorrow, we're going back to my home."

She gave him a small smile, before walking out the door, head held high, with Jack left staring after her in a kind of confused awe.

**A/N: **Longest chapter so far. Yay! I hope having these two talk to each other made up for all the pain I've been putting you through, and I hope you all liked it. There is much more of this to come, I promise. Thank you for reading, it means so much to me! See ya all soon!


	10. Chapter 9

Elsa left the house, shutting the door behind her. Taking a few steps forward, she suddenly like she was going to fall. And that she did, landing on her knees, head bowed, eyes closed.

He didn't remember her.

He didn't know who she was.

He never came back for her.

And he didn't even remember her.

She had just realized that her imaginary friend would come back to see her, and then she had stopped believing in him. It was so much easier when he didn't exist. Now, he was real and back, and he had no idea who she was.

Oh, god.

She had built an entire idea around him, about why he never came to tell her that story, about who he was. He was off fighting nightmares, saving the world. Yes, when her parents died, the daydreams faded, but when she saw him, lying there in the crater, she was sure that he'd tell her all about his adventures, that she would finally know why he never came back. That there would be a reason for it.

There had to have been a reason for it.

But now she could never know. And he couldn't about her either. She couldn't do that to him, make him try and remember her, torture him with memories he couldn't reach. There was a reason for it, yes, she knew. It wasn't his fault. She would not take it out on him.

It still hurt her though.

Cold began to gather on her fingertips, and she opened her eyes to see frost creeping onto her clothing.

Drawing in a sharp intake of breath, her father's old words, her old words, danced at the back of her head.

Conceal, don't feel.

"Conceal, don't feel," she whispered to herself. "Be strong, Elsa."

Everything was going to be alright.

It had to be.

Jack stared at where the woman in blue, Elsa, had left, before flopping onto his back, wincing as the impact rattled through his back.

Elsa.

He had seen her in his mind. He had seen her. He had seen her die, in his mind. That couldn't be real. He couldn't watch that happen in real life. It probably wouldn't. It couldn't. He would not let that happen.

Shaking his head, he tried to clear those thoughts. Who was she? Yeah, her name was Elsa. A stranger, had rescued him. A complete stranger had rescued some random boy who fell from the sky. Why would anyone do that? And the chances of finding a shack made completely out of ice, in the middle of nowhere. The girl was a mystery. Everything was a mystery. How he got here was a mystery.

What had happened to North after he had left? Had that even been North, or just a trick of Pitch's?

Why had he been sent here in the first place? Why not have just killed him then? Why go through all the trouble of sending him back in time?

Unless this was the only way to get his revenge.

The door opened. Jack looked at her. Elsa came in, leading in a horse, a gray one. He should've expected that she wouldn't leave it out there.

"Sorry it's cold, Eponae," she whispered, stroking the horses nose. "We gotta make do." He watched as she rested her heads against the horses, before sitting at table. Sighing, she placed her head in her hands, before resting it on the table. He could tell she was not asleep, her fingers tracing circles onto cold surface. Turning onto her side, he wondered how the table, being made of ice, did not melt under the heat from her body.

Jack lay there in the dark of the the small house, although the ice glowed very gently from around him, like it was alive. The horse swished it's head back and forth every now and then. From where he was lying, he would just see the moon. It glimmered, as though smiling at him. Pushing himself into a sitting position, he looked up at it, bringing his knees to his chest.

"Why am I here?" He whispered, speaking just so Elsa wouldn't hear him. "Why did I see all that? Is it really going to happen?"

As usual, there was no response. Hanging his head, he murmured one last plea. "Please. Please, just tell me why."

"Jack?" He looked up to see Elsa staring at him, eyebrows scrunched in concern.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," he said, glancing back at the sky.

"You didn't," she said. "Who were you talking to?"

Jack waved her over. She rose silently from her seat, and walked over to him, sitting on the edge of his bed. Pointing out the window to the moon, he smiled.

"The Man in the Moon," he said. "He knows everything. He's the reason I'm here."

Elsa smiled up at the moon as if remembering something. "I used to talk to him, when I was a little kid. I... I didn't really have any friends, and talking to him, it made me feel less alone."

"I can understand that. Being alone with only the moon for company," Jack looked at her. "You have friends now, don't you?"

"I have my sister, and her boyfriend. And Olaf, of course."

"You got me too."

Elsa looked at him, meeting his eyes. "Thank you."

"Anytime. And thank you, for, you know, saving and taking in a complete stranger."

Elsa glanced back outside again. "You're not a stranger, Jack. Although you are pretty strange."

"Hey," he said, laughing, before taking in her words. You're not a stranger, Jack. What did she mean by that?

"Do you mind if I sit here with you?" She said. "I can't sleep."

"Not at all," he said, moving to make room for her, now pressed between the wall and Elsa, although their arms were only barely touching. She wasn't warm. Not like a normal human. She was cold. Maybe it was the fact that it was cold, and that they were in an ice house.

She was mystery.

They didn't fall asleep that night, but instead, simply watched the night sky, side by side.

**A/N: **Bit of a quieter chapter this time, before some of the action starts up. Plenty of mystery too. And it looks like I can try to update this every Wednesday, and sometime over the weekend. Keep an eye out for it.

I'm also thinking about going back and giving the chapters names, so if you think that's a good idea, please tell me. Thank you for reading, and hey, we almost reached 40 follows, almost 20 favs, and 20 reviews! That's amazing! I mean it, it's absolutely amazing, I didn't think anyone would read this. You all rock. See you Wednesday!


	11. Chapter 10

The moon disappeared as the two of them watched, replaced by a burning sun in sky. Elsa looked at Jack.

"Is your back okay?" She said. Jack nodded. "Let me see." Jack sighed dramatically.

"Don't you trust me?" He said.

"Not in the slightest." Elsa said, turning herself so she sat cross legged facing him. "Now, let me see."

He groaned, also turning himself, so now he sat facing the wall. Pulling the shirt over his head, he examined the delicate veins of blue in the ice. As Elsa's fingers brushed against his skin, he braced his hand. The ice seemed to react to his, light pulsing around his touch. Jack smiled. Whoever had built this was amazing. It wasn't some just building made of ice, like he had thought. It was alive. Amazing.

"Amazing," Elsa said, shaking Jack from his thoughts. "It's almost completely healed!"

"I guess it goes with the job description."

"And what's that?"

Jack pulled his shirt back on and grinned, tilting his head back to look at her. From his view she was upside down. It made him laugh slightly. "I'm the Guardian of Fun."

She raised her eyebrows. "That doesn't explain a lot."

He sat back up and spun around, crossing his legs. Their knees touched as he look solemnly at her, although the playful light in his eyes told her he was not serious. Placing his hand over his heart, he said, "I protect childhood, and all it stands for."

"You mean, you like, fight the bad dreams?"

"Pretty much." Jack said, breaking into grin again.

"Good to know."

"That's not all, though," Jack said. Leaning forward, he held his hand together. Elsa also leaned in, looking at his hands clasped together. As he opened them, he quickly formed three butterflies, incredibly lifelike and made entirely of ice, animating them so that the fluttered out in a line. It was a trick he'd been practicing for the past few weeks. He looked at her, watching the awe creep into her eyes. Extending a slender hand, one of the butterflies landed on the tip of her finger. She smiled. Not a smirk, or a cold, secretive smile. A brilliant one, one that contained true happiness and wonder. It made him smile too.

"Not bad, eh?" He said.

She turned her attention away from the delicate ice creature on her finger, smiling secretly. "Not bad." She looked like she was about to say something else, but shook her head, suddenly becoming distant again, moving sharply away from Jack, over to her horse.

"You ready to go?" She said. "Depending on which way we go, it might take all day to get back to my home. I left my sister in charge, so..."

Jack waved his hands, watching the butterflies harden and fall abruptly to the ground. "Yeah. I'm ready to go." Elsa grabbed the the reigns of the horse leading it outside.

Jack stared at his creations. She had seemed happy. For a second, she had seemed happy. He didn't know what he had done wrong. Why did she seem so... Afraid of him? He had never met her before. She didn't seem surprised by him. She just quietly accepted him, although it was filled with a quiet fear. Picking up the butterflies, he placed them in his pocket.

"I'll figure you out yet, Elsa," he said quietly. "I'll do whatever it takes."

Elsa lead Eponae outside. She had been so close to showing Jack her own powers. She could've made anything. She couldn't not been alone in that moment.

Why hadn't she?

Why hadn't she?

Shaking her head in frustration with herself, she stomped forward a few feet. Deep down, she knew why. It was the same thing that had control her life since she had first hurt Anna, to when she had been accepted by everyone. It had gone, and now it was back.

She had been scared.

Worse, it wasn't the fear of hurting anyone, it was a purely selfish fear of the thought of losing Jack again. She was not going to let that happen. Ever. For the first time in months, she pulled her gloves on, feeling the comforting feeling of the fabric on her skin.

_Don't let him in._

Taking a deep breath, she stood up, holding herself regally again, just as Jack came outside. Turning around to face him, her face held the same slightly aloof coldness she used to have before everyone found out about her powers. He stared at her, like he was trying to read her thoughts.

_Don't let him see._

"Where are we going?"

"Back to my home."

"Why?"

"I don't want to stay in an ice cabin."

"Why?"

"Because, I unlike you, are not made of ice." She said, biting her lip at the lie.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Dear lord, do you ever stop asking questions?"

"Hey look, you just asked a question."

"It must be contagious."

"It sure is. It's a disease. Unfortunately you started it, so it's all your fault."

"How is it my fault?"

"You aren't giving me any real answers!"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I am so not saving you next time."

"Admit it. You think I'm adorable."

"I think you're annoying."

"I'm hurt," Jack said, stumbling backwards. "I think your cruel words have killed me!" He spun around, landing flat on his back in the snow. The snow flew up around him.

Elsa giggled despite herself, covering her mouth. Walking over to him, she said, "Come on, Jack. I want to get back before dark."

He lay there, making snow angels while watching as she approached, until she was right beside him, before grabbing her hand and pulling her into the snow beside him. Her fall was cushioned by the snow, and she felt fly around her, landing in her hair and on her clothes. They both began to laugh as they lay there, her hand still in hers. She look at him, meeting his bright blue eyes, feeling her heart flutter slightly. She was tempted, in that moment to tell him everything.

_Conceal, don't feel, Elsa._

"We really have to get back," she said. "I promised my sister."

Jack nodded slowly. "Of course, Elsa."

Sitting up, she turning away from him.

This was going to be hard.

**A/N: **It's a bit late and I'm still not quite sure about this chapter, but meh, I went on a very long hike and a two hour expedition to Target (of which thirty minutes was spent in the silverware section... _silverware, _of all things), and then I got sick, so we're just going to roll with it. I'd appreciate it if you tell me what you thought about it, and thank you all for reading. You all make my day! I'm hoping to get another update in by Saturday, so I'll see you all then. Bye!


	12. Chapter 11

Jack looked at the one horse, and then back at Elsa as she pulled herself onto it.

"So, where am I going to sit?"

"Behind me, you idiot," she said. Jack hesitated, but then she gave an exaggerated sigh and extended her hand. Tentatively he grabbed onto it, her gloved fingers closed around his in a tight grasp, and he pulled himself up to sit behind her, being very careful not to touch her. "You know, if we're going to ride, I think you need to hold onto me."

Jack put his arms very lightly around her waist. She pulled back on the reigns, murmuring to the horse. They began to trot forward.

"Where do you live anyway?"

"I live in the main city of Arendelle."

Jack frowned. "I've never been there. Is it nice?"

He felt Elsa stiffen slightly in front of him. "Yes. It's beautiful. It's right by the ocean. Winter will be coming soon, and there will be snow everywhere, not just on the mountain. The ground looks like a thousand diamonds fell from the stars. It used to be my favorite season. Now, I'm not so sure anymore."

"Why? Don't you like the snow?"

"No, no, I love it. I just used to think winter was the only time I could hide. Now, I don't need to anymore."

"What were hiding from?" Jack said quietly.

"Myself."

Jack struggled to find something, anything to say, wondering if he should ask why she was afraid of herself, how she could be, before finally settling on a simple, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," was all she said back.

Jack didn't really know what to say after that. Instead of talking, he took in the sights around him. After a few hours, they moved down the mountain into a forest. The trees were thick around them, and hardly let any light enter. Even so, he could tell that the minutes were passing, night was falling. He could tell that Elsa was getting nervous. Deep down, he was too. The shadows in the forest seemed to have lives of their own, flickering between the trees like dancers around a fire. It was started growing dark while they were in the forest. The sky was cloudless, the stars glimmering ominously above. Eponae stopped nervously, pacing back and forth.

"What's wrong, girl?" The horse shook her head, before rearing back, knocking both Elsa and Jack painfully to the ground, and galloping off.

"Jack!" She said, sitting up. "Are you okay? Is your back alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, pushing himself up. "You?"

"Yes," she said. "She never get spooked. I wonder what caused that."

Something growled in the forest, and both Elsa and Jack struggled to their feet. A pair of luminous yellow eyes glared at them out of the darkness, before they disappeared. Something else howled in the distance. They turned around, back to back.

"That explains it," Jack said.

"What are we going to do?" Elsa ask, back pressed against Jack's. He couldn't see the how she held her hand protectively out in front of her. She couldn't see his him holding his staff the same way.

"I don't know. How far away is your home?"

"Too far to walk right now, the forest gets even more dangerous at night. I've heard horror stories about people who go into this forest, and never come out."

"So we can't spend the night here?"

"And we can't keep going. The most dangerous part is right up ahead. It's fine on a horse, but on foot..." she looked forward, biting her lip, struggling to make a decision. "Let's wait out the rest of night here. We'll take turns keeping watch."

Jack shook his head. "I don't need to sleep. I'll keep watch."

She nodded. "I'll be back. I'm going to get firewood. Monsters don't like the light."

"I'll go with you."

"What, scared of hanging around the campsite alone?" Elsa said, raising a eyebrow.

"No, I'm scared you'll get eaten!"

"I'll be fine, Jack. I can take care of myself."

He paused, staring at her earnest face for a moment. He finally nodding. "Be careful."

She winked at him. "Of course," she said, as she walked out into the forest. Her feet crunched against the twigs and leaves on the ground. Humming to herself, she picked up a few sticks. If she was careful, there was nothing to be afraid of. Or so she kept telling herself.

Something snapped in the woods. Elsa took a step back. Great, she thought. If I get eaten, Jack'll have be right.

"Boo!" Something said, right in her ear.

Elsa jumped, dropping the firewood she had. Spinning around, she saw Jack cracking up in the top branches of a tree.

"You-" laughter. "Should have seen-" more laughter. "The look on your face!"

"Jack Frost!" She yelled. "Pretending to be concerned about me, and then nearly giving me a heart attack!"

"It was worth it!"

"I hate you!" She said, but was unable to keep the smile off her face. "How did you get up there anyways?"

"Like this," he said, jumping out of the tree. Elsa felt her heart plummet with him. Instead of hitting the ground, like she thought he would, he stayed elevated, a few feet above the ground.

"You can fly," she said. "And you've been making me share my horse with you?"

"Well, it's not quite all back yet," Jack said, before he suddenly began to flail his arms and fell the rest of the way down, landing with an oof! ELsa ran over next to him as he sat up. "See? Not more than a few seconds and then, wipeout! Whatever happened in that fall really messed me up."

"Don't do that again, until you're back to normal. Got it?"

"You got it, boss," Jack said, giving her a lazy salute.

Grabbing his arm, she helped him back up, and picked up the firewood she had carried with her. They walked back to the small clearing by the side of the road, and Elsa placed the wood into a stack.

"I've never been very good with making fires," Elsa said, kneeling beside the pile. She glanced at Jack.

He raised his hands. "Don't look at me! Ice guy, remember?"

Elsa sighed. "Yeah, I remember... I wish my sister was here. She could probably do it." Picking up a stick, she twisted it in the pile of other ones.

It took about ten minutes to get a spark. Elsa had been getting rather angry, as the few times she nearly got it, some freak act of wind blew it out. When she finally got the fire to start, she cheered, and Jack applauded.

Sitting down on the edge of the clearing on a wooden stump, Elsa looked at Jack. He sat down across from her. She could just make out all his features through the dark.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you the Jack Frost?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Do you control the weather?'

"Only the cold parts. I make it snow and stuff."

She smiled at him. "And fighting bad dreams, how does that fit in?"

Jack looked thoughtfully at her. "Well, here was this big bad named Pitch Black who controls nightmares. Me and the other Guardians got rid of him. Until..." Jack stopped, the smile fading from his face.

"Until what?" Elsa asked.

"Until he came back. He used my friend and tricked me here. And last thing he said was, 'I'll see you soon," Jack said, a shudder passing through him.

Elsa got up from her seat, moving to sit next to him. He moved over slightly. She extended a hand, grabbing onto one of his. He looked up in surprise. She smiled at him, and squeezed his hand gently.

"He was probably just angry that you ruined his plans," she said quietly. "He didn't mean anything by it."

"Thank you, Elsa," he said. He paused. "But Pitch... He also mentioned you. I don't know how he knew about you, unless he really deid come back here, and saw you. Somehow, you're involved in this too."

Elsa looked at him, eyes resolute. "As long as he doesn't bother my family, I'll be fine."

"He's dangerous, and somehow, he knew you'd find me here."

"I've dealt with dangerous before," Elsa said. _I've dealt with myself._

"Not like him Elsa. He knows your fears better than you do. It's awful."

"I'm not afraid."

"You should be," Jack thought, remembering the ice cave, and Elsa lying there, the darkness above her. It wasn't going to happen, he wasn't going to let it happen.

"I'm not afraid, Jack," she said. "And nothing you say will ever make me afraid."

Off to the side of the clearing, hidden in the shadows, two figures seemingly made of darkness glanced at each other, hearing Elsa's words. They giggled, too quietly for either Jack or Elsa to hear.

"_Nothing_?" One said. "_I can fix that_."

"_We can fix that, sister,_" the other corrected. "_Such fun to be had tonight_."

The two giggled again, and shrank away, their plan prepared to set in motion.

**A/N: **Sorry, this is unedited. I'm not going to be able to use the computer for a few days, and I'm trying to get this up. Just a quick thanks for reading this, you are all amazing, beautiful people for bearing with whatever this is. Thank you!


	13. Chapter 12

Elsa leaned back. "I'm gonna get some sleep. You sure you're fine with first watch?"

"Yeah. I told you. I don't need to sleep."

"Sure you don't."

"Get some shut eye, Elsa."

Moving down to the ground, laid on her side. "Night, Jack."

"Night."

As she turned away, facing the fire, Jack found himself staring into the flames, thinking about home. Talking about it had made him worry. What was happening back there? Were the others safe? What exactly had happened to North? What if, whatever Pitch was planning, he needed him _out of the way_? A shudder ran up his spine as he thought that.

Whatever was happening, it wasn't good. Everything seemed _so _planned. Elsa being the one to save him, right after he had seen a vision of her. Pitch had even said, "Tell your pretty girlfriend hi for me." Elsa was a girl, and he guessed she was his friend. She was also, you know, _pretty_. Somehow, Elsa was involved in this. He didn't know how. He didn't know why. It seemed like he didn't know anything.

He really had to get back.

The only problem was, Jack had absolutely no idea how to do that. Maybe, if he could find the ice cave in this time, then he could leave the way he showed up. Maybe Elsa knew where it was. She seemed to know things.

Jack glanced at the girl sleeping on the ground. She was curled in a ball, her white hair spilling out if it's braid into her face. He smiled. She seemed strangely more alive when she slept. Less... Cold.

Why had she saved him? She had looked at him almost like she knew him. Did she? And how could she see him?

She murmured something in her sleep, it sounding something like "Anna..."

He wondered who Anna was. A crackle in the woods distracted him from pondering that further. It sounded like a twig snapping. Jack stood up, gripping his staff in front of his chest.

"_Jack_?" A voice whispered. It was the same one as from the cave.

"Who are you?" He said. "Why were you at the cave? Why are you here?"

"_Shh, Jack. You don't want to wake her. Please, come quickly_."

An shadowy silhouette stood in front of him, making it impossible to make out any details. It raised it's hand, beckoning him urgently forward.

He stepped forward, leaving the clearing. He glanced back at Elsa. He wouldn't go far. She'd be okay. He was sure of it. He'd be back in a second.

It turned stepped into the shadows itself, appearing to disappear.

"Wait," he hissed, walking quickly after it. After a few steps, he began to fly, toes only a few few feet above the ground.

The voice began to singing in a sweet, quietly voice. It echoed as ghostly and eerily around as before. "_Are you, are you, coming to the tree? Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free. Strange things did happen here. No stranger would it be. If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._" It giggled and faded away, almost taunting him.

"Wait!" He said. He ran in the direction of the voice. "Who are you?"

"_Are you, are you, coming to the tree_?" It sang, seeming to dance everywhere in the trees, rustling the tree leaves. "_Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be, if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree." _It repeated.

"Stop!" He yelled. He was getting farther away from Elsa, and it was getting farther away from him. "Please, tell me why you want." He stopped, spinning around frantically searching.

"_Oh, Jack... Aren't you __**forgetting **__something_?" It giggled, fading back into the shadows.

And then Elsa screamed.

Jack spun around and races through the forest to the sound of the scream. "Elsa!" Silence answered him. "Elsa!"

How had he gotten this far away?

Burst to their campsite, he saw Elsa lying flat on her back, a silhouette like the one he had chased sitting, legs crossed. Her eyes were shut, her face tear streaked. She was sobbing, but still asleep. She was dreaming... Having a nightmare.

"No!" She sobbed, twisting her hands into the soil. "Please!"

"Get away from her!" Jack yelled. The thing looked up. Even though he could see no features on it's face, he could feel it smile at him. It lifted a hand, shadows spinning out of the creature, towards him.

In it, he could see his sister, while she stood on the ice, eyes wide with terror. He saw Jaime and the other children, huddled together, staring at something in fear. He also saw a little girl with white hair, one he didn't recognize, standing by a window, crying. He stepped back, swinging his staff, and throwing up an ice wall before the images reached him. As they hit it, each dissipated in spiral of black smoke. Aiming at the creature, he let out a blast of ice. It pulled back, slinking away from her.

"_Bye, bye, Jack_," it seemed to say. "_We'll __**definitely **__be seeing you again_."

He ran to Elsa's side, and grabbed her shoulders, trying to shake her awake.

"It's okay, it's not real! Snap out of it, it's not real!" He said. Her finger clawed at the fabric of his shirt, and to his surprise, frost crept over the blue. He blinked.

"Elsa?" He said, partly out of concern and partly out of confusion. How the hell did she do that?

She opened her eyes, bright with tears and took in his face.

"Jack..." She said. She flung her arms around him, holding him tightly. "Jack! Promise you won't forget me again! Promise me you won't leave me!"

Jack held her tighter. "What do you mean, again? I could never forget a face like yours." He whispered.

"We have to protect my sister, Jack! Please, help me protect my sister!"

"Hey. I promise."

She didn't respond this time, but kept holding onto him. Jack looked at where she had been lying. The grass was white with frost

Looks like she wasn't telling him everything.

Carefully, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Please, don't forget. Please, please, please, don't forget," she repeated, breathing each word.

"I'm not going to forget. I told you, I promise." Silence answered him.

_What had she been dreaming about?_

**A/N: **Oooh, what was Elsa dreaming about? You'll find out next time! And a Hunger Games reference? Yep. I imagine that the tune the shadow thing was singing was the one done by adrisaurus on Youtube, although you can all use your imagination, and choose your favorite.

Sorry this is a little bit late. Another crazy Wednesday, as usual. I'm currently sick, so, it might not be that great this time. Thanks for reading anyways, you lovely people! I just love you all so much! See ya next time!


	14. Chapter 13

_She was in the ice palace. Each of her footsteps echoed across the empty halls. She didn't know where she walking. She didn't know how she had gotten here. She didn't care that she was alone. A strange sort of peace drifted over her. This was how it should be. This was easier._

"_Elsa!" Anna said. Elsa, clothed in her ice dress, turned around to her sister, looking like she did when she was little, hair in two small braids, no streak of white in them. Anna ran forward. Tugging on Elsa's hands, Anna began to jump up and down. "Elsa, Elsa, do you want to play?"_

_Elsa knelt down and scooped up her little sister in a hug. "Of course we can play, Anna," she said. Anna giggled. "What do you want to play?"_

_Anna bit her lip in thought, before smiling broadly. "Tag!" Anna said, tapping her on her shoulder, before running down the hallway. "You're it!"_

_Elsa laughed. "Oh, get back here you little..." She said, chasing after her sister. Turning into the corridor near her, she found herself alone. There was no sign of her sister. "Anna?"_

_Walking forward, she felt the panic rise in her. Where was she? She had been right there! _

"_Anna?" She yelled. Silence answered her. "Anna, where are you?" No answer. Where was she?! Walking quickly, she found herself in the large, front room of the castle, near the door. The became darker with every moment that past. _

"_Anna, get back here, this isn't funny!"_

"_Elsa, come here," It was Anna... Grownup Anna's voice. _

_Elsa turned around. Anna stood in the doorway, arms linked with... Hans?_

"_Elsa, we're getting married." Anna said, smiling. _

"_No, Anna, you can't marry him."_

"_Why can't I? I love him."_

"_He tried to kill you. He broke your heart and left you to die."_

"_That's a lie."_

"_You were there! I saw you! You were frozen!"_

"_Elsa!" A voice said. She spun around. Her father and mother stared at her. "Elsa, why is there ice everywhere? I told you, don't let anyone know!"_

"_Nothing happened though," she said. "It was okay in the end!"_

"_You froze the kingdom. People could've been hurt."_

"_They weren't though!"_

"_Are you certain? Can you be certain!"_

_Water began to rise around them, starting at their feet and wrapping around them in a sphere. _

_She took a step back, as water floated around them suddenly, their eyes dead. "No," she whispered. _

"_Can't you say anything, Elsa?" She turned back around to see Anna lying on the floor, a sword through her chest. Hans was no where to be seen. "Can't you help me?"_

"_Anna!" She screamed, struggling forward. She couldn't move. Looking down at her hands, she saw black tendrils of smoke wrapping around them, and around her waist, and her neck, creeping up her face. "Anna!"_

_Looking around for help, she saw Jack standing by the door. "Jack!" She yelled over the torrent of water. "Jack, you have to help my sister!" _

_Jack looked at her and blinked. "Do I know you?" he said. _

"_Jack, please... It's me. It's Elsa! Help Anna, please, help my sister!"_

"_I don't know who you are."_

_Elsa felt the tears rise. She couldn't save Anna, and neither could he. "Jack..."_

_He took a step forward. "Who are you?" _

_"I'm Elsa!"_

_He stepped forward again, squinting at her, before he gasped in pain. He looked down at his chest. A sploch of red appeared. Followed by a steel sword. He fell forward, clutching at the wound, revealing a faceless, shadowy monster. _

"_Jack!" She screamed. She turned back to Anna, her body was frozen over, her parents were gone, vanished along with the water, and Jack lay in a pool of his own blood, staring at her with sightless eyes. She felt the cold build up inside her, waiting to explode. If it did, everything in the kingdom would die. Everything would freeze again. "No! Please!" _

"Elsa!" She blinked her eyes open, the haze slowly leaving them. Jack. Jack had her. He had her and he knew who she was and she was safe.

"Jack..." She felt his cool body holding hers. "Jack! Promise you won't forget me again! Promise me you won't leave me!"

Jack clutched her tighter and murmured quietly. "What do you mean, again? I could never forget a face like yours."

She felt the fear of seeing Anna dead wash over her again. "We have to protect my sister, Jack! Please, help me protect my sister!"

"Hey. I promise."

It was so important that he remember her this time. "Please, don't forget. Please, please, please, don't forget," she said.

"I'm not going to forget. I told you, I promise."

_Jack_, the thought. She just didn't have the strength to say it. She kept her head on his chest, feeling his heart beating. She focused on it, trying to make her own match his. It finally did, but she still couldn't sleep, until the early hours of the morning. And even then, she was afraid of something, a deeply buried fear.

Elsa woke up in Jack's arms. She felt safe. For a moment, she didn't understand. What was she doing here? That's when she remembered the nightmare. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at his face. His eyes were shut and he appeared to be asleep. Doesn't need to sleep my foot. She thought.

Untangling herself from his arms, she sat up. They still had a long way to go, and she didn't want to get caught after nightfall again, especially without a horse. As she thought that, she Eponae had gotten home okay. She loved that horse.

"Jack," she said, gently touching his shoulder. He physically jumped, his eyes snapped open. He looked down at her hand, as his eyes flicked back up to her face.

"Was I asleep?" He asked, looking slightly confused.

"Yes."

"It's been forever since I've slept. It's weird. I didn't think I could," he said. He looked at her and gave her a small smile. His eyes were distant, like he was trying to figure something out about her.

Quickly, she turned away from his gaze. She hated it when people looked at her like that. The rare times the servants saw her, before the coronation incident, they always had that same expression plastered onto their face.

"We need to get back to Arendelle," she stood up taking a deep breath, and turning around, walking forward onto the path.

"So you've said," he said.

"I don't want to get stuck in the forest again."

"I think that we need to talk first."

She looked at him curiously. "What?"

"Well..." Jack said. "Something happened last night..."

"Yes, I had a nightmare. You woke me up. It's fine."

"That wasn't just a nightmare."

"It was a monster, and it attacked you."

Elsa stopped and turned back questionly. "But you were keeping watch, weren't you?"

He paused. "I heard something in the woods. I went to check it out, and when I came back, it was just there, causing you to dream."

She shut her eyes. "Oh. It wasn't just me then. Good."

"No. But Elsa, there's something else too."

"What is it?"

He look her dead in the eye. "You can create ice. Can't you?"

No... No, he couldn't know. What if he remembered why he had left in the first place?

What if he left her again, this time for good?

Not trusting herself to speak, she spun back around, walking quickly away from him, and all the while know that she just condemned herself to her guilt.

Because now he definitely knew.

He definitely knew about her.

Jack watch Elsa walk away from him. She was holding herself regally. But he had seen her face. He was right. Walking after her, he grabbed her arm. She tried to pull away from him still looking at the ground.

"Elsa!" he said, spinning her around. "Look at me!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Elsa, stop. Please, look at me." She stopped fight, and looked up at his face. "I can make ice too. See?" He gently raised his hand, and a small cloud of snow unfurled from it.

She stared at him, anger and fear still lingering in her eyes. "It doesn't matter, Jack. You weren't supposed to know. It doesn't matter if you can control ice or snow, because you weren't supposed to know that I could."

"Why not?"

"Because then you might figure it out!" She said, her voice rising. He noticed her fingertips turning blue.

"Figure what out?!" He said, his voice also rising. "What are you hiding?!"

"I can't tell you! Just leave it alone! Leave me alone!" She yelled, pulling out of his grasp.

"I'm trying to help you, Elsa! You saved my life! I owe you! Let me help you!"

"No! No, Jack, please just let it go! Please!" She said.

"Why are you so afraid?"

"Because what if you remember?! What if you remember why, and leave me again?!" She said, turning around, arms wrapped around herself.

"Remember what?" He yelled back desperately. "What are you talking about? I've never left you! Tell me what you are talking about!"

"Leave me _alone_!" She screamed, spinning around. A sharp set of icicles spang up from the ground. Jack jumped back, as one neared his chest. He hovered in the air few moments, feet brushing the ground. Elsa's eyes widened, and she too stepped back. Looking at him desperately, she frantically searched his face. "I... I haven't lost control like that for months. Jack... I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to try and hurt you! I'm so sorry!"

He paused, raising his hand. The spikes dissipated into clouds of spiraling snow. "I know. And I'm sorry too. I won't press anymore, I swear. This was my fault. I shouldn't have made you angry."

She nodded quietly, and turned away again. Jack watched as the weariness crash down on her shoulders again. Walking quickly to catch up with her, he stood by her side.

"Let's get home," he whispered. She looked at him, and nodded.

After they had walked for a few minutes, her hand crept into his. Jack glanced down in surprise. She was staring straight ahead, as if he wasn't even there. And yet her hand clung to his like she was afraid that he might disappear. Not saying anything, he squeezed her hand gently, looking down at her. She glanced up at him, her eyes meeting his.

"It'll be okay," he whispered. Blinking, she turned back to the path. Jack watched her for a moment, studying the mysterious girl who could manipulate the cold. He had promised that he wouldn't press anymore about what she said. He almost regretted it. Curiosity burned in him. What had she meant? While the words were on the verge of leaving his lips, his bit them back. No, he had promised. He couldn't break a promise to her. So, he kept walking, hand in hand with a girl who he had already unwittingly made and broken numerous promises to.

**A/N: **Oooh, this is late... I'm really sorry, but there was a fiasco on my Wattpad account that involved deleted stories and it took me about a day and a half to sort out. Anyways, a little bit longer chapter this week (I'm trying to get them longer, I promise). Thanks for you all for reading anyways, and see you all next time. :)


	15. Chapter 14

They reached the Arendelle late into the afternoon. Elsa let go of his hand as they approached the gates. Walking in front of him, she held her head high as she walk through them. People everywhere stopped what they were doing, and looked at her respectfully.

"Elsa! The Queen is back!" A little girl carrying a pair of skates cried out. "Elsa's back!"

Three more little kids jumped out of no where, running over to her. "Elsa, Elsa!"

Elsa knelt down and open her arms, immediately being tackled by the four of them. She laughed. "Why hello there, Birgit! And Halle, how have you been? Katherine, Kay, have you been taking care of the kingdom for me?"

"No, that's Anna's job," the first little girl said.

"Is that so, Birgit?"

One of the other little girls piped up. "She came by and told us to watch for you, and that if you came by, to tell you that she said that she has made Sven and Olaf the official Ambassadors to Corona. Also, she wants to marry Kristoff, so she knighting him."

Elsa' smile faded a little bit. "Oh, dear. That's a lot of... Interesting changes."

The only boy in the group tugged on her sleeve. "Elsa, can you do the thing?"

Elsa smiled mischievously. "What thing, Kay?"

"Elllllsa." They all said in unison.

"Oh, you mean this thing?" She said, standing up. Stomping her foot, ice covered the ground, spreading across the courtyard. Lifting her hands, an flurry of snow fell from the sky. Glancing back at Jack, she smiled and nodded.

Jack grinned. Even though he knew they would not be able to see him, this was his job of course. Creating a snowball in his hand, he hurled it at Elsa, watching as it her in the shoulder. She gasped, and looked around. Birgit and the others giggled at the new and sudden game, none of them questioning where the sudden snowball came from. Scooping up snow, the began to throw it at each other, while Elsa laughed and stood up, glancing back at Jack. Tilting her head in the direction of the castle, she waved to the children as they continued to walk.

"What did they mean, 'The Queen is back'?"

"Oh, I'm Queen," she said, spreading her arms. "This is my kingdom."

Jack blinked. "Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Yep."

He looked at her suspiciously, as if she might be tricking him. "You sure."

"Of course I'm sure."

"Why didn't you mention that little fact?"

"It didn't seem very important."

"It is right under 'I have magic snow powers' in the list of important thing you should probably tell someone," he said. Feigning horror, he added, "What if I acted wrong? You could have me beheaded!"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I haven't beheaded someone in years, thank you very much. We are sophisticated here."

"Sure. I believe you."

"I'll have locked in the dungeon for talking to me like that."

Jack looked at her. "Really?"

"No. Not really. Stop worrying so much."

They were quiet for a few minutes.

"Your highness, the Magnificent Elsa?"

"What? And don't call me that."

"Whatever you say, your majesty."

"Stop it. And ask your question."

"Whose Anna?"

"She's my sister. Why do you ask?"

"You mentioned her in your dream. And then those little kids mentioned it too."

"You'll meet her soon. You'll like her. She's like you. She's... Energetic."

"Is that all you think that I am?"

"No. You're much more annoying than she is."

"That hurt."

"The truth always does."

Jack rolled his eyes. "For a queen, you sure are mean."

"I'm only mean to you."

Jack walked quietly next to Elsa as the made their way through the doors of the castle. He whistled glancing at the massive room and stairway. "You live here?" He asked.

"I'm queen."

"Good point."

"Elsa!" Someone shrieked. Jack jumped, and looked at the stairs to see a blur if color flying down them. He realized that it was a young woman, wearing a green dress, slightly shorter and tanner than Elsa, with brown hair streaked with white and pulled into two braids. She tackled Elsa in a hug, as Elsa laughed.

"Anna!" She said, laughing. "I haven't even been gone that long!"

"If feels like forever," Anna said. "Don't worry though. I took care of everything for you."

"Like making Sven and Olaf ambassadors to our cousin's country?" Elsa said, raising her eyebrows. Anna laughed, a little nervously.

"Umm, yeah, about that," she said, wringing her hands. Jack watched as she glanced around desperately, before her gaze landed on someone walking through the door.

"Kristoff!" She yelled, waving her hand. "Look, Elsa's back!"

The man entered, smiling. "Your majesty."

"I told you to call me Elsa," the Queen said. "We're practically family."

Another voice rang out. "Did someone say Elsa was back?" A snowman came waddling in. Wait. A snowman?

"Olaf!" Elsa said.

"According to Anna, I am Ambassador Olaf now. I don't actually know what that means though, so you can just call me Ol- Oh, who's your friend?" Olaf's eyes locked onto Jack.

"Oh, this? This is Jack," Elsa said. "He's the reason I had to leave."

"How is that snowman talking?" Jack said, before shaking his head. "Why am I asking that? Weirder things have happened."

"You've never made snow come alive before?" Elsa said.

"You did that?" Jack said. "Impressive. Very impressive."

Elsa smile faded slightly when he said that, looking back at Olaf, who was staring in awe at Jack, and Anna and Kristoff, who were staring in worry at Elsa.

"Elsa? You okay there?" Anna said.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Hang on…" Olaf said. "Can he make it snow too?"

"Why is everyone asking questions?" Jack said. "And yes, snowman thing, I can."

Olaf's eyes widened. "It's so perfect, it must be true."

"What must be true, Olaf?" Anna asked.

He opened his mouth to speak when Jack interrupted him. "Olaf?"

"Yes?"

"Why is your name Olaf? It's weird."

"Stop insulting the snowman." Elsa said.

"Who are you talking to, Elsa?"

Elsa waved in the direction of Jack. "This is Jack Frost. Winter spirit. Very annoying."

"Ouch," Jack said.

Anna looked at where her sister had been gesturing. Kristoff frowned at Sven, who rolled his eyes back. Only Olaf made gave any sort of recognition to what Elsa was say, glancing between what her and Jack. The little snowman nodded, so seriously that Jack began to laugh. He looked offended, gasping indignantly, and turning to Elsa for support.

"Your husband is rude, Elsa," he said. "He's almost as rude as Sven. He laughed at me!"

Elsa hid her own smile behind her hand, before shaking her head, fully processing his words. "Wait, what? He's not my husband, Olaf. We are in no way, shape or form in any relationship other than a friendship."

"But you both freeze stuff! It's perfect!" Olaf said, clasping his wooden hands together.

"Umm, Elsa, Olaf," Anna said. "Who are you talking about?"

Elsa blinked. "He's right here."

"I don't see anything."

Elsa looked at Jack, who shrugged sympathetically. "I'm looking right at him. White hair, brown staff, blue eyes."

"You noticed my eyes?" Jack said, grinning. "You sure we're not married?"

"Shut up, Jack!"

Anna walked over to her sister, laying her hands on her arm. "Elsa, I think you a little tired."

Elsa shrugged off her sister's hands. "Don't patronize me! I know he's there! I'm looking right at him." The him in question was currently poking Olaf with the end of his staff. "Oh, leave the snowman alone!"

"He's amazing though!" Jack said. "A snowman with a mind! Wow!"

"There's no one there, Elsa!" Anna said, pulling her hair in exasperation.

"Yes, there is," Olaf said.

"No, there isn't," Kristoff said.

"Yes, there is," Olaf repeated.

Sven shook his head, making a grunting noise.

"Yes, there is."

"Look, Elsa, Ol-" Anna began, before her sister cut her off.

"I swear, Anna, Kristoff," Elsa said. "I'm not crazy. Jack is real."

"Yes, I am," Jack said proudly, puffing out his chest as if it was some prideful event to simply exist. Elsa hit him in the chest, making him laugh.

"I don't see anything," Anna said.

Jack smirked, and Elsa watched as he banged his staff on the ground, and releasing a jet of snow that flurried down from the ceiling, coating the floor and their heads. Olaf gasped in delight, chasing individual snowflakes.

"Elsa!" Anna said. "Stop!"

"Jack!" Elsa said, glaring at the boy, who was laughing at her expression. "I didn't do it, he did!"

"Yeah, this snow is different than Elsa's," Olaf said, gathering a handful of snow and holding to his cheek. "Look at it, it's like tiny, frozen flowers, how pretty!"

"So let me get this straight.," Kristoff said, crossing his arms. "There is a guy here, that can create ice and snow, who only Elsa and a snowman can see, and is married to Elsa?"

"We're not married!" Elsa snapped, her cheeks turning red.

"How quickly you dismiss our love!" Jack said.

"Shut up!" She said.

"We didn't say anything!" Kristoff said.

"I wasn't talking to you!"

"Yeah, Sven, she was talking to her husband."

"He's not my husband!" Elsa yelled, at the same time that Kristoff said, "My name's not Sven!"

"Okay, everyone calm down," Anna said. "Let's say that there is some one there. Why can't we see him?"

Jack shrugged. "Most people can't," he said. "Only the Guardians, few kids who believed, and Pitch could see me back home. I'm surprised you could, Elsa."

"He says that only a few people can, and that he's surprised that I could."

"How do we see him?"

Elsa looked at at Jack, studying him carefully. Jack shrugged again, and made a face that clearly meant "I-have-no-clue-stop-looking-at-me".

"I'll figure something out." Elsa said, beginning to walk up the steps, before realizing it was still snowing. Waving her hand, she dissipated the swirling storm on the ceiling. "Jack, meet me in the library. I'm changing clothes."

"Right," Jack said. He began to walk, before stopping and staring up at her. "Where's the library?"

"Talk to Olaf," the Queen said, not turning around as she reached the top of the stairs.

"This way," Olaf said, grabbing Jack's hand. Both Anna and Kristoff watch as the snowman pulled what appeared to them as thin air after him up the stairs to the library. Listening, they listened as Olaf chattered away to empty air.

"You know, you kind of look like Elsa. You both make it snow, you both have white hair and blue eyes. And if no one can see you, and Elsa never talked to anyone, then you were both alone! You're perfect for each other! No wonder you married her!"

"We are not married!" Elsa called from far away.

Olaf giggled. "Not yet."

**A/N: **Olaf ships Jelsa. Olaf ships Jelsa hard.

I hope you all liked this, it was a bit more lighthearted than previously. And to **birdywings**, yeah, it was a bit weird to write a Disney character being stabbed. That's probably going to be the worst it's going to be. This is actually pretty toned down for me (I write fanfics for some pretty graphic shows, American Horror Story, Supernatural and Hannibal to name a few. It kinda rubs off on you, sorry). Sorry if that bothered anyone. It won't get much worse.

Anyways, thank you for reading! You staying with it makes me so happy! I appreciate every single one of you so much! See ya all next time!


	16. Chapter 15

_**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP ON MAY 23 FINALS ARE KILLING ME SLOWLY AND I HAVE NO TIME TO WRITE I'M SORRY**_

Elsa walked down the familiar hallways of her house, to her even more familiar room. Opening the door, she stepped in to to cool, calming atmosphere. she shut it behind, leaning against it, and breathing a sigh of relief. She was alone.

After years of being isolation, it became her refuge, her palace. While it had also had been a prison, she welcomed it now. It gave her time to sort out her thoughts. And she had a lot of them.

She quickly changed into her blue dress, her usual one welcoming the feel of it on her skin. It wouldn't have been very practical to go off into the mountains dress in a fine gown. It felt good to be back into something familiar. The blue crystals felt cool against her skin, and she loved the way it curved around her, like a second skin. In a way, it almost was. It was her defence against the outside world, her armor of ice. And she needed that right now.

Moving silently to the window overlooking the pier, she watched the people move silently, and thought about Jack. Not in that way. But why couldn't Anna and Kristoff see him? They both thought she was insane now. Maybe she was. A voice in her head had lead her to the mountains, where legendary creatures lead her to her imaginary friend, and then she was attacked by some nightmare creature that had managed to expose nearly all of her fears. It did seem a little bit crazy. Well, maybe a little bit more than a little bit.

She looked out the window, watching the people move. Extending a finger, she pressed it against the glass. Ice crept over it, and she smiled slightly. The patterns were more delicate than usual, more thought out and perfected. She placed her hand on the window, leaving a print in the frost.

She sighed. She promised to meet Jack in the library. They'd figure this out. And there was something she had to read about anyways.

The library was enormous. The walls were covered in shelves, that were in turn covered in hundreds or even thousands of books. Wooden ladders lead up to some of the higher shelves, and a set of stairs lead to a different floor. Intricately carved gold lay on the railings and above was a massive star chart, listing of constellations and looking like the night sky itself. On the floor were carpets on top of dark stone, and tables and arm chairs lay everywhere. A few windows with reading nooks were here and there, and he could see the snowy top of the mountain. There had been a few scholars or something sitting in here, but Olaf had rushed them out, saying that the Queen and her husband had to work. Jack had laughed at their expressions.

The books themselves were amazing. The covers were of every color, and they stood in every size. Some had to go up to his thigh if he stood them up, and some were smaller than his thumb. Baby Tooth would like those, he thought, reaching of and pocketing one. His hand gripped it, along with the three ice butterflies from the night before. Thinking of Baby Tooth made him long for home, the children, the school days, the other Guardians, even the technology. What he wouldn't give to see some kid playing a video game, or a car, or something.

Jack stood by the bookcase, walking leisurely along the shelves. Some of these looked ancient, and some looked like they were made last week. Nothing looked like they could help everyone see him, though. To be fair, he wasn't looking very hard. The only reason he was doing this was because Elsa had seemed so upset that her sister couldn't see him. He didn't really care either way. It wasn't like they ever could see him.

The doors opened. Elsa swept in. Jack stifled the horror in his stomach when he saw what she was wearing. Blue. Like in his vision. Exactly like how he saw it. It had to be a coincidence. It had to be.

"Find anything?" Elsa asked.

Jack shook his head, fighting the dread, and putting on a smile. "Olaf left me here. Heads up, some of your library workers might be a bit confused on your relationship status."

Elsa groaned. "How did he even decide that we were married?"

"Beats me. Maybe he can tell the future."

"In your dreams, Frost," Elsa said, but a smile pulled at her lips. "Right. About how to make people see you. We need to look up Guardians, and maybe some folktales."

"That sounds like so much fun," Jack said, collapsing into an armchair. Elsa sighed, and climbed the stairs.

"I'll look up here. You, actually do something."

He watched her retreat. It was just a coincidence. He pulled a book of a table beside him, flipping idly through the pages.

Something must have been trying to mess with him, because he just happened to pick up a book about the legends of winter. He saw the legend of Santa Claus, smiling at the image of North, along with Beira, Calleach, the tale of Persephone, Old Man Winter, and others. Then he saw something that made him blink, and look again. On one aged page, there was a strangely accurate drawing of himself sitting on a cloud, staff in hand. Out of curiosity, he read the excerpt below it.

_Jack Frost is a Winter Spirit, born from Winter's vein. He freezes ponds and leaves trails of frost along window, as is his name and title. He loves to cause mischief, and will often freeze villages, and is said to be responsible for the discoloring of the leaves in autumn. Popular word says that he is a Puck-like fellow, a young boy who, after saving his sister, fell into a pond and drowned._

Popular word? He's never heard anyone say that about him. Ever

_After he died, he was granted the powers to manipulate the cold. He travels the earth, invisible to all except to those with winter in their veins or belief in their hearts. It is a lonely job, but to be one of the Immortals is to be alone. Living forever, to watch those you love die is a curse, and alone is what protects us. _

Jack turned to the cover of the book, looking at the title. Tales of Frost and Snow, by Vetr Wolff. Who was this man, and how did he know so much about him? The story was accurate. Too accurate. He flipped to the inner page, and saw written in messy cursive, Property of Elsa. Of course she would like it. It was about people like her

"Find anything, Jack?" Elsa said from upstairs, leaning over the railing.

He shrugged. "A book about me."

Elsa nodded. "Oh, I remember that book. Tales of Frost and Snow. I haven't read that in years."

"I like it."

"Of course you would," she said, walking down the stairs. "I haven't found anything up here. I'm going to look down there."

"This is really boring."

"It isn't your reputation at stake, now is it?"

"That's true."

"Keep looking."

"Whatever you say, your highness."

"Jack Frost, if call me your highness or your majesty or anything along those lines..."

"Sorry... Your liege."

Elsa glared at him, and slid down the banister to the ground floor. "You are obnoxious."

He winked at her, still sprawled in the chair. "You know you love me." He placed the book on his face.

"Just keep looking."

* * *

Jack sighed. He and Elsa had spent hours researching how to make her sister believe in him. They still had nothing. Elsa had long since fallen asleep in her chair. She was curled around the book she had been reading. As he looked at her, she stirred slightly, hand underneath her cheek. He smiled slightly. She looked peaceful. And this time, he wouldn't go wandering off to investigate strange shadow things while she was asleep. He'd stay next to her, and make sure that nothing happened. He'd protect her. Standing up, he grabbed a blanket of the side of the chair he was in, and gently placed it on her. She barely reacted, but her hand met his, brushing just over his. His heart fluttered slightly.

The doors of the library opened, and Jack turned around as Anna walked in. Seeing her sister lying there, Anna smiled slightly.

"Still reading, Elsa?" She whispered, walking over to where they were. Pulling up a chair, she sat down. Jack moved away, stepping behind the chair where Elsa was. "I just wanted to check on you... Olaf was so sure that someone was here with you, but I don't see anyone, and, so were you... I just wish that I could see him too. I want to believe... I just... I don't, I don't know how. I've grown up quite a bit." The girl glanced at her hands.

"Did I ever tell you about my imaginary friend when I was little? No, no I guess I didn't. There was never any time, and I guess it didn't really matter. It was a few weeks after you shut me out, and I guess I was confused. I was confused and bored and I felt like you were angry at me for some reason. So one night, I pretended to fall asleep, and after mama and papa went to bed, I stayed up, and just sat there staring at the moon, wishing you would come back to me, and maybe I started crying. Just a little bit. I didn't want anyone to know. But then, all of a sudden there was this little bunny, made out of golden sand, and I looked up to see someone. He had golden eyes, and he didn't say anything, but he made all sorts of beautiful shapes and dreams. Every few nights, I would see him, and we would always play with the creatures he made. It was the only thing that got me through that, without you there."

Jack stared at Anna. "You know Sandy?" He said, knowing she wouldn't respond.

Her head snapped up. "Sandy? Wait. You're Jack, aren't you?"

"Yup."

"They aren't crazy."

Jack blinked. "You can see me?"

"Yeah… Yes, yes I can! They weren't lying!"

Jack broke into a grin, and began to laugh. Running over where she was, he grabbed her hands and spun her around, as she laughed too. "You can see me, you can see me!"

Releasing her hands, he began to jump in the air.

"Can you do the thing?"

"You mean this?" Jack said, snow beginning to dance from the ceiling.

Elsa blinked awake slowly, taking the scene in in front of her. Jack and Anna were laughing, as snow fell from the ceiling. And she was looking at him. She saw him too.

"Anna? Jack?" She said, sitting up. They both looked at her, grinning.

Anna ran over. "I can see him! Elsa, I can see him! He's real!"

She took a quick breath, before standing up. Her sister quickly grabbed her arms. "He's real! He's real!"

Elsa began to laugh with them. "I told you, I told you!"

"And he made it snow! I thought only you could do that!"

"So did I," Jack said. Elsa said nothing.

"And you know what?" Anna said, smiling mischievously. "I can totally see what Olaf said about you two being a couple."

"Anna," Elsa said. "No."

"I can see it too," Jack said, winking at her.

"Jack," she said. "No."

"Aww, come on, Elsa," he said.

"You are an invisible winter spirit and I'm the queen of kingdom! In what way would that ever work out?"

"The best way."

"You two are so cute together," Anna said, clapping.

Elsa groaned, throwing her hands in the air. "I'm going to bed!" She walked off.

"Goodnight, Elsa!" Jack said.

"Yeah, night!" Anna added. "I should probably go to bed too. Nice to meet you, Jack Frost."

"And you, Princess Anna."

Anna grinned, and skipped off, leaving Jack alone in the dark.

Darkness spread over the kingdom. Everyone had played it off as just the night. No one saw two shadows dancing in the night, faces and schemes to be unseen.

**A/N: **I'm really sorry, this is unedited, I'm literally running out the door, I have finals coming up, and the stress killing me. I have to focus on that for about two weeks, but when I come back, I'll try and have a longer chapter to make up for it. Thank you for all your support last time, it made me so happy, and now I have to leave you for a few weeks. I'll see you then, promise!

**Edit: **I fixed some of the grammar/spelling mistakes I missed yesterday, but that's it for two more weeks. I'm not procrastinating on studying or anything. Nope Not me. Fine, I am... I'd better go. See you all soon.


End file.
